New Life
by butterflyeleven11
Summary: Victoria and the Volturi are after Bella. The Cullens leave town. What will the new town bring for Bella, Edward, and the rest? Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

Summary: Victoria and the Volturi are after Bella. Bella wants to run away somewhere where she will not be found and she knows that if she stays, they will know exactly where she is. She also does not want Charlie, Renee, or Jacob to be hurt in any way. Bella and Edward run to the Cullen's home to escape. Carlisle had a plan as soon as Alice had told them all that Edward and Bella were coming to the house. They were going to pack up and all move away as they did many times before. This time would be different though, they would have a human with them. They would have to be careful. What will the next town hold for them? Will Bella be changed to a vampire and stay with Edward forever? Will Edward think that it's too dangerous for her to come with them and make her stay human? Read and find out. Thank you for your reviews.

_**Chapter One: New Home**_

"Let's go." Edward said calmly as he ran with Bella on his back into the house.

Bella fought through the tears and tried to not think of Charlie, Jacob, and Renee. This was all for the best. She had to go, for if she stayed, she would possibly cause the life of one of her parents or best friend. She didn't speak as they arrived to the familiar house.

As she walked up the steps to the front door, Esme ran to greet them and hugged them both.

"Come inside, dears. We are packing, we are leaving in a half hour." Esme said quietly.

"That will be a good place to go" Edward answered reading her mind.

"Where?" Bella asked looking puzzled and then remembering Edward's secret talent.

"We are going somewhere far away, Bella. We are going to go Caribou, Maine." Edward answered.

"I've never heard of it?" Bella said as she was being pulled inside the house.

"It's a small town in northern Maine. No one will look for us there, there are other families like ours there that are good. They will help us. They will help us protect you, Bella." Esme said.

"But, I don't want to be protected. I can solve this easily." Bella insisted.

"No, not that way!" Edward said sternly.

"Why, I can help. I can help keep you all here in Forks. Carlisle can change me." Bella said pulling away from Edward's arm and walking into the living room.

"No! If you are to be changed, I will do it." Edward said.

"Really? You will." Bella said.

"Yes", he said softly. "Now, can we please go ahead and pack so that we can get out of here?"

"Well, I don't have anything; it's all at my house." Bella said trying not to cry anymore tonight.

"That's okay; you can borrow some of my things til we get you your own clothes." Alice said.

"We need to go now." Alice said as she closed her eyes and saw something.

"What is it?" Carlisle said coming from the kitchen.

"Alice sees something." Edward said.

"They are coming, Charlie and Jacob. Jacob will be bringing his gang, they are angry and very determined to get Bella back before we leave. There might be a struggle if we don't go now." She said.

The Cullen's left instantly with what they had in their hands. They all loaded up into three separate cars. Bella was unsure of what her life would bring in Caribou, Maine. She knew that she would need to tell Renee at some point where she was. She knew that she couldn't tell her now, but soon. She watched the night sky race by as Edward drove quickly. They decided not to fly as Victoria would be watching the flights. Besides, no one would catch them in their cars.

They drove all through the night racing as Bella had dozed off leaning against the back window. The family was quiet as they drove. It only took them 1 day and ½ to reach the city. It was a very small city, perhaps even smaller than Forks, Washington. They saw a extremely large log cabin for sell on the coast and bought it. Within the coming weeks, they all eventually settled in. That is, except for Bella who was over 3000 miles away from Charlie and her best friend, Jacob and at least 2000 miles away from Renee. She was having a tough time.

They gave Bella her own room filled with anything that she could imagine. She had clothes, a computer, everything, even Edward. Edward was down the hall and often spent the evenings in her room.

It was early in the morning and the Cullen's had gone out to hunt. Bella thought that it was the perfect time to try and check her e-mail. She carefully checked to make sure that no one was around and she walked over to her little desk that sat in front of a big window facing the backyard. She turned on her computer and signed onto her e-mail remotely. She was shocked when it came back to say 'e-mail user disabled'. She was fuming. Why did her mother turn off her e-mail? She stood up only to find Edward standing behind her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked smiling hoping that he wouldn't know what she was doing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked walking towards her.

"Well, I was just going to check my e-mail." Bella said knowing that she couldn't lie to that beautiful face.

Edward looked displeased. "Why would you do that? You know that you can't tell anyone where we are, right? They will come looking for us. They'll take you away."

"No, they won't. I have to let my mom know that I'm okay?" Bella insisted.

"I know, but, we just have to wait a bit longer." Edward said touching her arm ever so gently sending her heart a flutter.

"I know. But, I am tired of sitting here in this big cabin. I want to finish school; I want to get my diploma. Even if it is from Caribou High School, out in the middle of no where Maine." Bella said.

"That's all. Well, then, that can be arranged. We will enroll Monday." Edward said with a smile.

Bella was thrilled. Finally, some normalcy for a change. She smiled at Edward and walked toward him. She looked up into his gorgeous eyes and smiled as she ran her finger down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She caught her breath and leaned in to give him a small kiss. He leaned down to lightly touch her lips with his. He kissed her softly. She felt the kiss throughout her entire body and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him more deeply. He picked her up and gave in to her kiss. They twirled in each other's arms for some time before they both had to take a breath.

"You sweep me away in your kisses." Bella said.

"I hope so." Edward said.

"So, this will be a first. Starting school with a girlfriend." He added.

"Hmm.. I like the sound of that." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Let's go tell the folks, they will be thrilled." Edward said pulling her out of her room towards the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**Chapter 2: First Day of A New High School**

The family arrived together in a SUV that Carlisle purchased earlier in the week. All eyes were on the new students that stepped out of the car. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all walked towards the front office. Everyone noticed them. Only Bella saw this because she knew what they were looking at. They were all so beautiful, she smiled as she knew that she was now with them and one day soon, will be apart of them. She grinned towards Edward who was looking straight ahead. She noticed the severe look on his face and touched his hand. He looked angry. She forgot for an instant that Edward could hear everyone around them. Lord knows what they were all saying. They reached the office and Rosalie took charge and went to the counter.

"We are here to register. You should have all of our papers ready." She said in an enchanting voice.

"Ah, you all must be the Cullen's children. Yes, Dr. Cullen called this morning. He was so delightful on the phone. Here you go, here are your schedules and homeroom assignments" the older woman behind the desk said.

Alice beamed towards Bella, "we have homeroom together!"

"Shhh…" Edward motioned as Alice didn't have the paper in her hand yet.

"Shhh, yourself.. Come on, Bella, let's go." Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and walking off towards the end of the hall.

Before Bella could say anything, she turned and waved to Edward.

He smiled and looked down at his schedule. Another Junior year in another High School. Well, at least this time, he was with Bella. He was for once, happy to be in school.

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all juniors while Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. This was how they often started schools.

They all walked towards their homeroom classes.

"See you at lunch." Rosalie said towards Edward and she walked down the hall towards her class.

Alice and Bella walked into their homeroom and were shocked by how few people were in the classroom. This was definitely similar to Forks. There were only about 275 students in the school all together. They looked around the classroom and saw 12 other students. They walked up to the teacher and smiled.

"Hi. You must be Isabella and Alice. I am Ms. Davenport. Please have a seat anywhere."

"Hi. I'm Bella, actually. Thanks." Bella said shyly and Alice giggled and they walked over to some empty desks.

"You know, Edward is listening in, don't you?" Alice said.

"I know, he always does. Hi Edward." Bella said sweetly towards Alice's ear.

"Ha! He can't hear from inside my ear. He has to be within some distance to be able to hear that." Alice said.

"Well, I'm glad that we are in the same homeroom. This will be fun." Bella said looking outside to the cloudy rainy day.

"So, Alice, can you do me a favor? Do me and Edward having any classes together?" Bella asked.

"Well, let me see. Alice closed her eyes and opened them promptly. "You have 1st period, lunch with all of us, and last period together with me too."

"That's great!" Bella cheered.

"Now, remember, when we are here, we are all seen as brothers and sisters. You and Edward must be careful. You can't be affectionate here at school." Alice warned.

"I know." Bella said as if she had heard that a thousand times before.

Before they knew it, the bell rang. The girls both stood up and hurried out the rooms. Edward was waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"Hi there" Edward said.

"Hi. So, I guess you were listening?" Bella teased.

"Who me? Listen in. Never." Edward teased back.

They walked towards English together and Bella instantly saw every single girl they passed look Edward's way. She immediately felt jealous.

Edward paid no attention to all of the girls' thoughts as they walked down the hall. He had heard it all before. He was more interested in what Bella was thinking. He wanted to pull her close and hold her hand. But, he knew that they couldn't do that. They arrived to their 1st period class, English and walked towards the teacher.

"Hi. Welcome to our little school. Please let me know if there is anything that we can do for you here? Edward, your seat will be over there. Bella, yours there. My name is Ms. Mackenzie."

Edward noticed something quite odd about her and knew that she was not only a teacher, but a vampire herself. He immediately read her thoughts. "_Be calm Edward, I know about your family. I have talked with your father. You will meet my family later tonight. And yes, I read thoughts too."_ She smiled towards Edward and then began the class.

Bella couldn't help up notice the glances that Edward and the teacher exchanged. She looked at him as if to say, "What's going on?"

He nodded and mouthed, 'later'. Bella faced forward.

A finger tapped Bella's shoulder, and she felt a chill. She turned around and saw his eyes first. She knew those kinds of eyes. She glanced over at Edward in shock. Edward who was always watching and giving the boy a look of disgust.

"Hello Bella, I'm Colin." Said the boy.

"Hello" Bella said almost not wanting too. She sat straight up in her chair as to pull herself as far away. She didn't want to make Edward upset.

Edward was already reading Colin's thoughts. _Bella, Bella… How beautiful. I wonder why she is living with a houseful of vampires. Will she become one of them soon? I guess this is the family that we are meeting tonight. How beautiful. I will have to get to know this human much better._

Edward cleared his throat and let a low growl low enough for all vampire sensitive ears to hear. Colin looked over and instantly sat back in his chair and watched as Edward shook his head no.

Ms. Mackenzie walked over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. She continued on with the class and Bella wanted to sink into her chair. She thought to herself, another vampire. How many vampires would she have to meet in her lifetime? Well, she thought to herself, 'if I'm going to become one, I might as well know them all. Well, almost all of them.' She looked over to Edward occasionally who seemed annoyed still. She shrugged her shoulders and listened to the teacher.

The bell couldn't have ringed any sooner for Edward and he glided over to Colin to size him up.

"Hi, I don't believe that we've met." Edward said standing tall.

Colin, not quite as tall as Edward, stood up to be friendly. "Hi Edward. I'm Colin Mackenzie."

Edward heard his mind as well; _I want to be your friend, not your enemy. Hopefully, you will be a friend._

Edward gave a half hearted grin and pulled Bella by the arm and walked out of the classroom.

Ms. Mackenzie waved by and told them, "See you later dears."

As they reached the hallway, Bella took her arm back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Edward muttered.

"He is one, isn't he? And what did Ms. Mackenzie mean by see us later?" Bella asked.

"Yes, supposedly we have a family here and they will be over for dinner tonight. How fun" he said.

"Don't you want friends outside your family?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes, but, I also see what he thinks and he wants to be more to you as well." Edward said very protective.

"Please, I wouldn't want anything to do with him."

"Are you sure", he questioned.

This was a first; usually Edward was so sure of himself. Bella shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

The rest of the morning continued as it would normally and lunch arrived. The entire school took lunch at the same time due to the low student population. The Cullen family met up and waited in line together. Alice was telling Bella everything about her classes and Edward was telling them all about the vampire family coming over tonight to meet.

They looked around for a table and picked one in the back. Bella sat by Edward, but not too close. The entire family was surprised when Colin and his sister, Jordan came to sit down with them.

"Hi. I'm Jordan. Welcome. We are so excited to finally have some decent folks come here. This place is so boring. Wait a minute, you're… you're…" and she stopped and looked straight at Bella in the face.

Colin leaned over and told his sister, "this was the one I was telling you about."

Edward clenched his jaw. Bella shot him a look. "I'm Bella. And yes, I'm human." She said the last part with such confidence and the entire Cullen table was shocked by this.

"Well, how exciting. So, did mom tell you that we are coming over tonight?" Jordan said as she sat down. She seemed very sincere and Alice immediately moved over so that they could sit. Everyone seemed at ease and knew that they meant well. Everyone that was, except for Edward. He still didn't like the way Colin thought of Bella. That, he would have to set straight tonight.

Bella gently touched Edward's hand underneath the table. He felt at ease and placed his hand atop hers and squeezed it. This sent a sensation throughout Bella and she turned to him and gave him a small wink.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

The Cullen's drove home after school and arrive at their log cabin. Bella was stepping out of the car and Edward said, "Wait, please."

"What is it?" Bella said wondering what was wrong.

"Bella, I don't like Colin." Edward said as he sat there looking out over the land.

"Why?" she asked.

"He thinks of you differently. He wants to get to know you better. He is always calling you beautiful." Edward said.

"Why, Edward Cullen. You aren't jealous, are you?" she teased and gave him a nudge.

"Well, so what if I am. You belong with me, not anyone else. I will make him understand that tonight." Edward said under his breath.

"He's harmless. He didn't seem to be that into me as you say he is. I thought that he was nice as well as his sister and mother." Bella said.

"Until you know his power, you should stay clear. He could trap you." He warned.

"What are you talking about; he's not going to do anything to me." She insisted. She reached for his hand and clasped it around hers. She looked into his honey eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss him on the cheek.

Edward felt much better and gave her a light kiss on her lips. It was always hard for Bella to control herself when he kissed her. She put her arms around him as they kissed deeply. They felt as if they were in their own world.

There was a loud knocking on the window of the driver's side door and Bella jumped. Edward smiled and said, "It's only Alice."

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said.

"Um, mom wants to talk to you both." Alice said and then walked off towards the woods.

"What do you think that she wants?" Bella asked concerned.

"Hmmm… She wants to talk to us about the new family, she's concerned about the intentions of them after the mess we had in Forks." Edward said as they walked to the house.

"I brought on that mess in Forks. I should just go back home and take my chances with my mom and Phil." Bella said.

"No. You were not the cause of anything. We would have moved anyway. We never stay in one place too long. Please, never think like that. You don't know the completeness you bring to my life everyday." Edward said as he placed his arm around Bella as they walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I'm just concerned about that Colin." Edward said.

"Edward, dear... jealousy is not a good thing for you." Esme said with a small smile.

"Jealousy, I'm not jealous." Edward said as he stormed off to his bedroom.

Bella looked as he walked up the stairs and turned back to Esme. "I think that he might be."

"I know, but, don't you worry about that. You must be careful Bella. We don't know why they want to befriend us, but they do. We have had vampire families as friends before. But, we are on their turf so to speak now that we have arrived after them. We will welcome them into our home but we will make certain that they have our best interest in mind. Carlisle and I will speak with them." Esme said as she placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I better go check on Edward, he seemed upset." Bella said.

"Yes, dear. You should." Esme said.

Bella walked up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and knocked on the door softly before opening it.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Bella said as she walked over to Edward who was sitting in his chair staring out the window.

"Nothing."

"Talk to me." Bella said.

"He wants you, Bella." Edward said coldly.

"Well, he won't have me. I'm with you. I don't care about him at all." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "Trust me", she added.

"I do. Just not him." Edward said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to go fix me something to eat before our company arrives. See you later." Bella said with a small kiss to his cold cheek.

Edward decided that he would calm down for now. But, he would be keeping his eye on Colin tonight.

Later that evening…

The Mackenzie's walked up to the large door and knocked.

Carlisle opened the door and greeted them. "Hello. You must be Ms. Mackenzie, Colin, and Jordan."

"Hi Dr. Cullen. We spoke on the phone. Thank you for letting us come by. And please, all me Natalie."

They walked into the living room where the other members of the family were sitting.

"What a lovely home you have. Hardly what I imagined a log cabin to look like." Natalie said.

"Natalie, Colin, Jordan. Welcome to our home. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Esme. Please have a seat." Carlisle said as he took a spot next to Esme.

"Hi everyone." Natalie said as the three of them sat down and they talked with mostly Carlisle and Esme. The others watched. Alice tried to see the future; Edward was busily hearing their thoughts. Natalie looked over to Edward and smiled. She said to him, '_I know that you are concerned about my Colin liking your friend. I can tell you that he only wants to be her friend. I am curious though, why is a human living here with you all? Will she be re-born soon? That is the oddest thing that I have seen. She doesn't seem a bit afraid of all of us. She is very unique too. I can't seem to read her thoughts.'_

'_She seems to be immune to that. And never you mind why she is here. She's with our family and will be apart of our family one day. She is with me.' _Edward stated back.

'_No worries, dear. We aren't here to harm her. We have no intentions of harming humans. It's not our nature. We are against that. We like to hunt moose in these parts.' _Natalie thought.

'_Can she read minds too, Edward?' _Carlisle thought as he noticed a lot of glances back and forth between the too.

Edward looked over at Carlisle and nodded his head. Carlisle continued to talk to the three as the other members of the family joined in the conversation.

Bella excused herself to go to the restroom and Edward watched her as she left.

'_So beautiful. Beautiful Bella.'_ Colin thought.

"I believe that Colin and I should have a chat outside, if that's alright with everyone else." Edward said standing up.

"Sure, if you wish." Colin said but thinking, '_What's his problem. Oh. He might have the same power as my mom. Well, I don't think so.'_

"I think so." Edward said and then motioning over to the deck outside. "We'll go out here."

They walked outside and Colin backed up from Edward.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could read my thoughts." Colin said.

"Well, I can and I don't like your thoughts about Bella." Edward said protectively.

"I won't act on them. I completely admire your family for having a human live here. It's completely fascinating to me that she likes your family." Colin said.

"How did you do it?" Colin added.

"It's none of your concern." Edward said.

"So, what's your power, since you know mine." Edward said knowing that he would know even if Colin didn't tell him out loud. And of course, Colin thought it before he said it.

'_Persuasion.' _Colin though. "Well, it sounds a lot worse than it is. See, I only have that power over humans."

"And do you use your power?" Edward said.

"Not as much as you think. See, we don't feed on humans. So, my powers are kind of useless. I don't really use them unless I want to get out of a traffic ticket or something like that." Colin said.

The back door slid opened and Bella walked outside.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Bella asked.

"Powers" Colin answered.

"Well, I see. And what power do you hold Colin?" Bella asked as she walked over to Edward's side.

"Persuasion" Colin muttered. He didn't really like telling everyone his powers.

"Ah. So, that's something to be cautious of. Thank you for the warning." Bella said.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and she turned to look at him. He told her, "please go back inside."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because, we aren't through talking." Edward said.

'_She doesn't have to go. She can stay. Oh shoot.. Sorry Edward. I have to get used to your power. This is going to be harder than I thought.' _Colin thought and then he looked down at the ground.

"Bella, please." Edward said.

"Fine, I'll go. I think that I'm tired anyway." Bella said in a huff.

Colin laughed. Edward shot a glance at him.

"Well, it is funny if you think about it. Sleeping in a house full of vampires", said Colin.

Bella walked into the living room and waved night to everyone and headed off to her room.

Natalie glanced up towards Bella and still nothing, no thoughts.

"It doesn't seem to work on her, does it?" Carlisle said proudly.

"Yes, wait. How did you know? Oh, your son." Natalie said.

Back outside…

"What are your intentions with Bella?" Edward asked.

"My intentions, what do you mean?" Colin asked back thinking, '_intentions? He definitely does not like competition, does he…"_

"I have no problem with competition. I am just telling you this once. If you so much harm one hair on her head, you will deal with me. Not only me, my entire family will be after you. We love her. She is a part of our family and will always be a part of this family. Do I make myself clear?" Edward said calmly.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't trying to take her away or anything like that. I understand. I wish that I could find that for me. How did you do it? How did you convince a human to love you?" Colin asked.

"I didn't convince her to love me. She simply just did. She's not like most humans." Edward said.

"I can see that." Colin said with a friendly smile. "Don't worry; all my intentions are is be your friend and hers. Honest."

Edward read his thoughts and was satisfied with his answer. Maybe he was good. They walked back into the house and into the living room.

"All settled, then",Alice smirked.

"Well, I can see that we have overstayed our welcome. We will have to get together soon. Please feel free to come over anytime. Here's the address. It was so nice to meet all of you." Natalie said as she stood up. Jordan followed suit and said bye to everyone as well.

"Come along, Colin" Natalie said towards him still standing by Edward.

They left and Carlisle turned to Edward, "Okay, do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Nothing." Edward muttered.

"Edward's jealous." Alice grinned.

"I am not. Not of him. You know his power, what if he lures her away. What is we are wrong about them?" Edward said angrily.

"He's not going to do that." Alice said with a certainty in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked almost calming down instantly.

"Let me see…" and she closed her eyes and then opened them with a smile, "Yes, he will not harm her in anyway."

"Good." Edward said with a sigh. He still felt like something wasn't right with Colin. He knew that he would always be apprehensive of him. He decided to go see Bella and make sure that she wasn't too mad with him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Plan for Bella**

Edward walked up the stairs to Bella's room. He knocked and heard no answer. He knocked again a bit louder but still softly. He waited and finally the door creaked open.

Bella opened the door and looked up at Edward's beautiful eyes and instantly looked away. She left the door open so that he could come in. She went to sit down at her desk and opened her English book not really reading it. Edward came into the room and shut the door behind him. He went to sit on the bed and made a deep sigh.

"Edward" Bella said in the stillness.

"Yes" Edward answered looking up towards Bella. He thought that she was so beautiful and so courageous.

"Will Colin hurt me? Do I need to be worried about him?" she asked.

"Alice told me that there was nothing to worry about, that he would not harm you in any way. So, I think that it's okay. I still feel somewhat uneasy about his power and the effect that it might have on you til you are changed." Edward said.

"So, does that mean that I can go ahead and change already?" Bella asked.

"Bella." Edward said coldly.

"I'm serious. I keep putting everyone at risk of being found out and I keep waiting for some vampire to come by and eat me for a snack when you aren't close by. If I became one, that would solve everything." Bella said very as a matter of fact.

"It would not solve the fact that you would lose your soul forever. I can't do that to you right now. I want you to make sure that this is what you want. Forever is a long time." Edward said.

"This is not a decision for you to make for me. I have made my decision and I will become a vampire whether you are happy about it or not. I will not put myself or those that I love at risk another day." Bella said fighting back tears.

"Please don't get me wrong, Bella. A part of me is thrilled that you want to become a vampire. I look forward to spending my life with you forever. I want you in my life. I want you for my wife as well. I thought that we would change you after we were married." Edward said standing up walking over to her.

"I will marry you, my Edward. But, I don't think that I'm ready for a wedding just yet." Bella said with a small smile touching Edward's cheek.

"I will also become a vampire as soon as I can. So, who should I talk too? Carlisle. Alice. You." Bella said.

"Okay. Okay. I will do this. I can do this. But, can we at least wait til we have a break or holiday of some sort." Edward said.

"Yes. You can change me next Friday night. We are off school Monday and Tuesday. That should be plenty of time for me to change, correct?" Bella asked almost shocked of her own confidence in this decision.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others." Edward said slowly walking towards the door.

"It'll be fine, Edward, you'll see." Bella said.

Before Edward could take another step, Alice came into the room beaming. "Really! BELLA! You will be great!! I saw you being changed soon!! Edward, this is great!"

"Yes, I am changing Bella next weekend. Let the others know. Bella, I'll be back in a little while." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay Bella, what's wrong with him. Wouldn't he be thrilled?" Alice asked with a look of such concern.

"Well, I think that he really wants a wedding first. He's afraid that if I change, I won't stay with him. He's wrong though. I will never leave you all. You are my family now. He is my life. He is my soul. He doesn't realize that I won't be throwing anything away because I already have it in front of me each day. Edward makes me see life for what it is. When I'm not around him, I ache. When he left me, I felt like I wasn't living at all. Each time that he comes near me, oh… I can't describe it." Bella said as she blushed…

Edward came back quickly into the room and smiled. He walked over to Bella and picked her up and twirled her around and hugged her deeply and whispered, "I love you."

Alice smiled and knew that Edward must have been listening to her thoughts. She was glad. She snuck out of the room and left them alone. She ran off downstairs to inform the family of the news.

"You were listening again?" Bella said with a grin.

"Yes, I can't help it." Edward said putting her back down on the ground.

"So, enough of this nonsense of walking away from me, okay?" Bella asked, but not really asking.

"You are my life too, Bella. I feel like I'm alive again. You have brought such meaning to my life. You will never know how truly you have touched me and bring happiness to me each day." Edward said softly.

"You know, you might feel differently after you are changed. Your senses, your thoughts, and who knows what kind of powers you will have." Edward said on a serious note.

"I know, I am curious to see what power I will have. Perhaps I will read minds and I'll be able to read yours", teased Bella.

"Oh yeah, Natalie, I mean, Ms. Mackenzie can read thoughts too. But, not yours." Edward said.

"Hmm.. Do you think that will be the case when I change? I kind of like people not being able to read my mind", smiled Bella.

"No, I think that will stay with you. You don't really change who you are. You just enhance your emotions, your senses, your hunger, things like that." Edward said.

"Enough talking for now, someone still needs to sleep while she still can. We still have school in the morning." Edward said as he picked Bella up and brought her over to the bed.

"I am kind of tired. Will you stay til I fall asleep?" Bella asked.

"Don't I always." Edward said as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

Bella laid on her side facing the wall as Edward ran his fingers through her hair. It was much harder to go to sleep with her mind a buzz of all of the news. She could hardly believe that in a week, she would in fact be a vampire herself. She turned over to face Edward and gave him a quick soft kiss. He kissed her back gently and turned her back to her side so that he could hold her as she slept.

She slowly drifted off to sleep and before she knew it, it was morning. She turned over on her side and stretched and realized that Edward was gone. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She finished up and realized the time. She rushed downstairs to grab something to eat. She often thought that it was funny that she was really the only one in this house that used the big kitchen. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a cereal bar. She turned around and almost screamed.

"Carlisle, Esme, I didn't see you there." Bella said.

"Sorry, dear. Didn't mean to startle you." Esme said.

"Bella, we heard the news from Alice last night. We are so excited." Esme added.

"I'm so glad to hear." Bella said.

"Well, I better leave for school. I'm sure that the others are already waiting for me." Bella said as she went to the front door.

And of course, as she walked outside to the front porch, the entire group was waiting for her.

"Morning" Edward said with a small kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Cut it out, you two." Rosalie said with a teasing smile.

They all got in the car and Edward starting driving towards the school. Suddenly, Alice was seeing something that was about to happen and before she could even say the words out loud, Edward heard them.

'_Colin and Bella talking alone near the back of the school. Jordan waiting in the background. They want Bella to join their family instead. They are interested in what her powers will be and feel that she will be a strong vampire. Colin feels that he can talk Bella into joining them. Jordan has a power too. Can't tell what it is. She can disguise herself as anyone. Oh no. They are planning to trick Bella!! No!!' _Alice screamed.

"Bella!" Alice said trying to catch her breath.

Edward slammed on the breaks and told Alice to get out of the car. The two of them went around to the front of the car and talked.

Bella was watching them but couldn't make out what they were saying, their lips were moving so fast.

"When?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know. Soon. But, they will somehow get her alone. None of us are around. It's at the school. Bella is strong. Remember, my visions aren't always fact. Sometimes, there's something else that we don't see." Alice said.

"Well, I'll talk to Colin once we get to school. And Jordan. I can read them so I should be able to pick up something. I will not let Bella out of my sight. We all have to watch out for her. I will tell Bella" Edward said trying to control himself. He was getting more furious by the minute.

Alice looked back at the car towards Bella. Bella was tired of being left out. She knew that something was going on and she had ever intention of knowing what it was. She left the car and walked around to the front of the car as well and turned to both Edward and Alice and said, "Okay, tell me now."

Alice looked at Bella and started, "It was a vision. Oh, Bella. You must be careful. Please."

Edward stopped Alice and said, "Why don't we just all get back in the car and we can all talk in the car."

They noticed that they were still parked in the middle of the road and there would be other people driving by soon. They all got back in and the entire family talked about Alice's vision and a plan. Bella didn't worry too much about it because she just thought to herself that she wouldn't go anywhere near them for at least two weeks. She tried to assure everyone in the car of this. They still were concerned.

"You won't know it's them. Jordan could change her appearance to look like me for goodness sakes." Alice pleaded.

"So, how in the heck am I supposed to know that you are all who you are? We first need to establish this and whenever I am in question, I will ask you this and know it's really you." Bella said to all of them.

They immediately started debating on a word that they could use and everyone thought that they had the better phrase or saying or word. It was Edward who finally said, "Why don't we just tell you when you will change over. They won't know that's the plan. You'll just say our name and we'll say, 'Next Friday'. That will be the code word. Does that work for everyone?"

They all looked at Bella for her approval and she nodded, "That works for me."

Edward started the car up again and headed off towards school. He was still fuming about Colin and Jordan and still knew that he would be watching their every move. He would not let them take Bella away no matter what.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Where Did She Go?

The Cullen's arrive at Caribou High School. They break for their homerooms as if they were on their personal mission. Edward leaned over to Bella and told her, "Be Safe".

Bella smiled and said, "I will."

Alice and Bella hurry off to homeroom where to their surprise, nothing happens. This was off to a great start, thought Bella. This will be one of those rare occasions where Alice was wrong.

Bella headed to first period English with Alice as Edward joined them in the hall. He walked in step with Bella within inches of her. She could feel him without even touching him. She felt so safe with Edward and knew that as long as he was around, nothing would happen to her.

As they walked into English, they were both greeted by Ms. Mackenzie. "Hello Edward, Bella. How nice to see you both. Please have your seats."

"Hi" muttered Bella as she went to go sit down.

Edward nodded and went to go sit down and tried his best to not think of anything regarding their plan. He couldn't help but look over at Colin and see what he was thinking about today.

"Today, we are going to talk about _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. This is one of my favorite books and I hope that you will all enjoy it as well. We will be splitting into groups to go over different chapters of this book. This side of the room needs to write their name on a piece of paper and fold it up. On this side of the room, you will each draw one name and that will be your partner for the next two weeks as we read this book and give reports in class", Ms. Mackenzie stated.

As she walked around gathering the pieces of paper from one side, Edward glared ahead at the board hearing Colin's thoughts, '_I hate that I am on Bella's side. I can't be her partner. This would be a perfect time to be her partner. Watch her get Edward. Ugh! I wish that my mother wouldn't do crap like this and mess everything up. I gotta find a way to get Bella alone. Hmm...'_

Ms. Mackenzie walked to the first row and had each student draw a name. The first girl in the row, a very shy girl named Crystal picked a piece of paper and quietly said, "Bella".

Bella looked at Edward and wanted to be his partner. But, Crystal seemed nice too. He was next to go and he drew a name. He looked at it and said, "Colin". He looked at Bella and shook his head. No one saw him do this but Bella. He was actually glad that he picked Colin's name, now would be a chance to knock some sense into him.

Ms. Mackenzie finished walking around the classroom and walked back to the front of the room, "Okay, everyone stand up, find your partner, and find a seat. I'll come around and pass out the chapters that you'll be working on. And just because you have a few chapters each, doesn't mean that you don't have to read the entire book. Everyone must read the entire book."

Crystal slowly walked up to Bella and said, "Hi. I'm Crystal."

"Hi Crystal, I'm Bella. I guess you knew that already." Bella said.

They sat down and immediately dove into the book. They both loved this book and you could easily tell.

Colin walked over to Edward and sat down in a nearby desk.

"Hi Edward", Colin said overly friendly.

"Hi", muttered Edward.

"So, how many times have you read this book", laughed Colin.

"Colin, I'll level with you, okay", Edward said talking so that no one could hear them and then adding, "You will not be taking Bella away from me or my family. She is apart of our family and we love her. She loves us too. I suggest that you stay away from her and forget this stupid plan of yours of trying to convince her that she belongs with you. It won't work."

"What plan, what are you talking about", lied Colin.

"What plan, you can't be serious. I know about your plan." Edward said with a growl under his breath.

"She has a free will. She has a choice. You can't just decide for her. What if she likes my family better? What if she likes me better? I won't leave her." Colin said.

"What?!?" Edward said coldly.

"Yea, I know about that. My mom overheard thoughts running through your family last night and she told me." Colin smirked.

"Look, you know nothing about that, okay. You need to mind your own business or we can take this outside!" Edward said getting a bit loud.

"Watch and learn, my friend" laughed Colin. He turned to face Bella and Edward could hear his thoughts.

Colin closed his eyes and though to himself, '_Bella, you want to spend time with me. Bella, you want to spend time with my family. Bella, you want to make up your own mind. You have a choice, you have a right. Bella, you want to spend time with me tonight.'_

Edward glanced over at Bella to see if any of this was getting through to her. He could hear Crystal's thoughts, '_Bella is really nice. I hope that we can start being friends. I love Jane Austen books, maybe we can start up a book club about them.' _

"I don't think that it worked, genius" Edward said proudly.

"Wait, it has to work. It works on all humans. She should have come right over here." Colin said angrily.

"HA! Way to go Bella!" Edward said and Bella heard her name that time. She looked over at Edward who was smiling towards her. She thought that he was just being silly and turned back to Crystal and began talking about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

"You just wait, I will get her. She will learn to love me more than she could ever love you", growled Colin.

"We will take this outside", Edward said standing up.

"Fine by me", Colin said standing up too.

Ms. Mackenzie, finally catching on, came running over and said, "Boys, boys. Sit down this instant. What in the world are you two fighting about? What if the others hear you? Colin, I'm ashamed that you would start something like this. Edward, please leave the classroom and cool down. I don't need a classroom full of kids to start screaming when they see two vampires fight." No one knew what was going on because they couldn't make out what they were all saying.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go outside", Edward said sitting back down in his seat. He didn't want to leave Bella in this classroom alone.

"Please, Edward, I insist," Ms. Mackenzie said sternly.

Edward got up and grabbed his things and said, "Fine, I'm leaving".

He glanced at Bella and said, "See you after class, okay".

Bella wanted to get up and leave with Edward too. She knew that face. He looked very upset. What happened? She looked over at Colin and Ms. Mackenzie talking and Colin looked upset too. She wanted to get out of there.

Edward stormed off towards the parking lot and opened the door and sat down in the driver's side seat, started the engine, turned on the CD player, and cranked up his music. He reclined the seat and tried to calm down and just listen to the music for now. When he did this, it blocked out all of the thoughts of those around him.

Meanwhile,

Bella sat there trying to figure out a way out of the classroom. She decided that she would fake being ill and would say that she needed to go see the nurse. She walked up to Ms. Mackenzie and said, "Excuse me, but, I'm not feeling well. Can I be excused?"

"Oh dear, what's the matter?" Ms. Mackenzie said.

"Um.. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I think that I need to go see the school nurse." Bella said hoping that it sounded truthful and glad that Ms. Mackenzie's powers couldn't see her thoughts at that moment.

"Okay, I think that you should take someone with you though." Ms. Mackenzie said.

"No, that's okay. I mean, I can make it there by myself." Bella said as she started to go back to her desk to gather her things.

'_Mom, please insist that Bella have me bring her to the nurse's office. I need to spend some time alone with Bella. Now that Edward is not here, it's my perfect chance. PLEASE!! It's important.' _ Colin was hoping that his mom would help him out.

Ms. Mackenzie looked at her son and just couldn't say no to him. She looked at Bella and said, "I would feel much better if you'd let Colin accompany you to go see the nurse. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself if you were to get sick or faint."

Bella shrieked inside and turned about face, "No, that's okay. I feel much better now." She started back to her desk and tripped over her backpack and twisted her ankle as she fell to the floor. She grimaced in pain and tried to make light of it. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine."

"Bella! Please let me help you up. You should really go now. What if you broke your ankle!" Ms. Mackenzie said as she helped Bella up with ease.

Bella tried to put some weight on her ankle and realized that this was not good. She sighed and said, "Okay, I need to go now. Please, I rather have someone else help me."

"Oh dear, Colin won't mind. Do you, Colin?" Ms. Mackenzie said over her shoulder to her son.

"Not at all, Mom", chimed in Colin as he put one of Bella's arms around his neck.

Bella thought to herself, '_Holy CROW! How the heck am I going to get out of this one? Edward is going to have a fit! Okay, Bella, calm down. Just stay away from the back of the school and everything will be fine. Alice's vision took place at the back of the school. The nurse is right down the hall and to the left. It's not that far.' _

Colin and Bella headed to the office as Bella tried to put as little weight on her ankle as possible.

"Do you want me to carry you, I can," asked Colin.

"That's okay. I really don't think that's a good idea." Bella said thinking of Edward's reaction if he saw that.

Colin decided that now was as good time as any, "You know, Bella. You have a choice."

"A choice?" Bella asked.

"Yes, a choice of whom you stay with when you change over. You don't have to stay with the Cullen's." Stated Colin.

"Yes I do, I love them. They are my family." Bella said and then added, "It's really none of your business."

Colin corrected her, "I do. We could be happy together. I would never leave you."

Bella shocked, "That was low. How dare you say that! You don't know the first thing about me or my life or the people in it. Just let it be. I do not want to be with you and your family. I have my own family." She tried to calm down as she didn't want to upset a vampire in the middle of the hall with no one around.

"You should leave her alone" a familiar voice said.

Bella looked around and was thrilled to see Alice. "Alice, please help me get to the nurse. I've twisted my ankle."

"Sure, Bella. Let's go." Alice said grabbing Bella's arm and helping her into the nurse's office.

"Let's talk about this some more", Colin said for one last effort.

"She said no!" Alice said.

They headed into the nurses office and the nurse put some ice on Bella's ankle and gave her some pain medication. She had Bella lie back on the table and propped her ankle up.

Meanwhile…

Edward brought his seat back up and heard a knocking at the window. He saw Rosalie and opened the door.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked. "Second day in a new school and already mad at something."

"It's Colin." Edward said.

"Well, 1st period was over about 20 minutes ago, don't you walk Bella to her next class." Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I should make sure that she got there okay." Edward said getting out of the car.

Edward walked to Bella's next class only to hear the teacher think, '_the new girl isn't here. Bella.'_

Edward was puzzled by that and walked down the halls to Ms. Mackenzie's class. He knocked on the door and Ms. Mackenzie came to the door.

"I'm sorry about disturbing your class. It won't happen again." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. You saved me a call to your father." Ms. Mackenzie said.

"I was wondering if you saw Bella?" Edward asked.

"Not since she left with Colin", she answered.

"What do you mean left with Colin!" questioned Edward.

"Young man, you need to work on your temper. Are you always this hostile? It's not what you are thinking. She twisted her ankle in class and he helped her to the nurse's office." She said back.

Edward left without saying a word and ran to the nurse's office.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen, is Bella here?" he asked.

"She's fine dear. Just a small sprang. She left with your sister, Alice." The nurse said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your help." Edward replied as he left the office.

He headed to the halls and listened to his thoughts. He finally heard her voice. Alice.

She was talking to Rosalie in the gym. He ran there and saw them. He ran up the bleachers to them.

"Edward, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"Where is Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know?" Alice said.

"Alice, you were with her in the nurse's office, right" he asked confused.

He could hear her thought before she said it, '_No.'_

"No." Alice said. "Is she sick?"

"What do you mean, no. Didn't you take her to go see the nurse with her ankle?" Edward asked.

"No! What are you talking about? When did she hurt her ankle?" Alice asked panicked.

Then she had a vision, "Jordan! Jordan took her! She acted like she was me! Bella believed her! Oh no, Bella!!" cried Alice.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Awake!**_

Bella's eyes shot open and she couldn't see anything. She looked up and realized that she was lying on the ground in a clearing in the woods. She slowly got up and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket which was still there. She was relieved. She opened it up so that it would show a small light, she looked around and almost screamed when she saw a girl lying face down on the ground about five feet from her. She ran over to her and turned her over and stood up. 'Jordan?' she thought to herself. She checked to see if she was breathing and she was faintly. She wanted to get out of here fast, wherever she was. She looked at her phone and dialed Edward on his cell.

Edward jumped when his phone rang. "It's Bella's phone", he shouted to Alice and the rest of his family. They had all been out looking for Bella since that afternoon. They all stopped as he took the call.

"Hello", he said almost asking in a way.

"Edward", Bella said softly.

"BELLA! Where are you? Are you okay?" Edward said quickly.

"I think that I'm okay. I woke up on the ground and Jordan is hurt. She's near me on the ground as well. I don't know what happened. I don't know where I am." Bella said.

"Stay put, we'll find you." Edward said and then looking over at Alice.

Edward let Bella go so that he could talk to his family.

"She sounded fine, better than fine. She's okay and Jordan's hurt. Alice, did you see anything like this happening?" Edward said all in one breath.

"No, not at all. The last vision I had was Jordan taking Bella away somewhere. I can't even locate Bella right now?" Alice said frustrated.

"That's okay, let's see, try and think of Alice and where she might be right now." Edward said having a theory.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them back up with a revelation. "She is not well at all. She is close to dying? She's unconscious and lying on the ground near the outskirts of town near the cliffs and the ocean. She's in the woods near the old baseball fields. Let's go."

The family headed off in that direction in their cars and was there within ten minutes. Edward couldn't stop the car fast enough and got out to run towards Bella.

"Are you okay?" Edward said looking Bella over as Carlisle looked over Jordan. Bella smiled and said, "Yes, I am actually. Although, I have no idea why I'm here."

"Jordan took you earlier from school. She was pretending to be Alice and you believed her and she took you. Are you sure that you're okay?" Edward asked noticing how odd Bella was acting.

"Oh… I don't remember Jordan taking me from school. And stop asking if I'm okay. Let's go home. I'm tired." Bella said grabbing Edward's hand and walking towards their cars.

"Where's Colin?" Edward asked.

"Colin? I don't know. Never saw him. Hey, is Jordan okay back there, she looked bad." Bella said.

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's get you home." Edward said helping Bella into the car.

Edward looked at Bella and smiled and gave her a small kiss on her cheek and said, "I'll be right back. Okay. Then, we'll head home."

Edward walked back towards the family who were all just as stumped as he was.

Rosalie was the first to say something, "What is going on with this picture, what is going on with Bella? Who is that girl and what has she done with Bella Swan? Carlisle said that was the real Jordan and she's hurt bad. She bleeding all over and has lost a lot of blood. She needs some time to rest and she'll be okay in a few days. Carlisle said that he has never seen a vampire lose that much blood before. Do you think that Bella did that?"

"I have no idea? I can't see the past." Alice said frowning.

"If she did do that, I wonder why she can't remember any of it." Jasper said.

"And Bella has no blood on her whatsoever; don't you think that's kind of odd?" Alice said.

"I don't know, I'm just glad that Bella's okay and she seems unharmed except for the weird personality right now." Emmett said.

"So, what do you think Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea what to think. All I know is that, Bella survived whatever attacked Jordan and they did not attack her. There is something going on here, and I want to get to the bottom of this. How did Bella survive this situation without our help? A human can not defend theirself against vampires, right?" Edward said looking back at the car watching Bella talking on her cell phone.

"Who is the world is she talking too?" Edward said walking over to the car.

They watched Edward walk towards the car and got in the driver's side door.

Bella hung up the phone and said, "Hi you. Are we going yet?"

"Yes, but first, tell me something. Who were you talking too?" Edward questioned.

"Charlie. I wanted to let him know that I was okay and that he didn't have to worry about me anymore." Bella said.

And then she looked at Edward straight in the eye and said, "You don't have to worry about me anymore either. None of you do. It's all going to be fine. No one will be coming after me anymore." Bella sat back in her seat and smiled to herself.

Edward was getting frustrated, "Who are you? What happened here tonight?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I keep feeling better and better as each minute goes by. I feel so fearless. I have no worries in life anymore. I feel like I can defeat anything that comes across me. I don't know why I feel this way, I just do. It's crazy, Edward. I feel so alive and so awake!" Bella said.

"Perhaps, Carlisle should have a look at you when we get back to the house?" Edward said puzzled.

"Why, I feel fine. Let's go with it. For once, I am not scared. Who knows, maybe I'm some kind of superhero or something who doesn't even know it. I mean, I am immune to some of the powers of vampires." Bella said.

"Superhero? Please." Edward said laughing.

"I know, right. Okay, so maybe not superhero. But, I don't know. All I know is that Jordan looked a lot worse than me and I don't have a scratch on me." Bella said holding out her hands for Edward to see.

"I know Bella, which is true. Let's go home" Edward said as he turned the car ignition and headed back to the house.

"Carlisle will be able to figure this all out, he has seen a lot in his years." Edward mentioned.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right. I'll let Carlisle look over me." Bella said.

They arrived to the house and Edward and Bella walked into the house. Esme ran and gave Bella a hug.

"Alice called and said that you were okay. I'm so glad to hear. We were all so worried. How did you do it? You aren't even hurt?" Esme said squeezing her in a hug.

Bella couldn't speak through Esme' hair and said, "Mmphm Mphine"

Esme let go and said, "What was that, I'm sorry."

Bella laughed and said, "I'm fine."

Esme looked at Edward and said, '_What's going on Edward, is she really okay? Something's different._'

Edward looked up and nodded in agreement.

Esme looked at Bella told her, "Dear, perhaps you should go rest in your room. Carlisle will be home shortly after dropping off Jordan at the Mackenzie residence and he'll look in on you."

Bella smiled and said, "Perhaps you're right. I'll see you in the morning Esme. Edward, will you come say good night?"

Edward nodded and watched Bella walk to her room. He waited til he heard the door shut and looked at Esme.

"Mom, what happened to Bella?" Edward asked.

"Something happened to her. She's different. I don't know. This is so strange. She can't be a vampire because it takes three days and we would be able to sense that." Esme said thinking out loud.

"I know, but, she acts like…." Edward started.

"Acts like she's fearless?" Esme said.

"I know, perhaps Carlisle will find out something when he gets home." Edward said.

Meanwhile….

Up in Bella's room, she was sitting at her desk and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked around and made sure she was by herself. She was and she looked back in the mirror and smiled. She knew that she was different, different in a good way. As she looked back in the mirror and said, "Whatever happened to me, I'm glad it did. I haven't felt better."

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Becoming**

Bella awoke by a cold hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Carlisle sitting beside her.

"Hi Bella, I was trying not to wake you." Carlisle said softly.

"Hi. What you are doing?" Bella questioned.

"I'm making sure that you are okay. Jordan was pretty bad off, but, she was too weak to speak. She will heal, but one thing was very odd about her. We thought that all of the blood on her clothes was her blood. It turns out that it was not, it was human blood. But, for whatever reason, she was in shock and hurt very badly. I want to check to see if you have been bitten anywhere that we may not be able to see." Carlisle said in a very doctoral tone.

"What?!?! Are you saying that you think that I was bitten? Bitten.. Me.. Are you sure you have the right girl? Carlisle, I'm fine. I haven't felt better." Bella insisted.

"Yeah, that's the other thing. You seem to have this new sense of confidence and fearlessness. I researched some of my books and there are cases like this, very rare, but they are there. Cases where humans don't feel pain when they transform. They feel great; they almost have an opposite effect. They even heal quickly immediately after the first bite. Which also makes the vampire who takes the bite of these certain kind of humans; they become very weak, almost dying themselves. I want to check, please." Carlisle said.

"You can't be serious." Bella laughed sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I am." Carlisle said and added, "And I do need to look."

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Okay."

Bella sat up in bed and said, "Where first?"

"Let's look at your arms." Carlisle said.

Bella raised her sleeves and said, "See, all clear."

Carlisle took her left arm and turned it over in and took a deep breath and sighed. Bella looked down to see why he was sighing and she screamed.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay. It looks like you were bitten." Carlisle said calmly.

"What!! I was bitten! But, I don't even remember it happening?" Bella said through tears.

"Well, you probably blacked out and when you came too, you were already healed and started your changing process. In my research, it says that humans, who do experience this kind of turning or becoming, will change with 24 hours. I am sorry Bella that this is how your becoming has to be. I am here to talk if you need too, everyone is here for you Bella. We will take care of you, you will be apart of our family now and forever." Carlisle said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Bella took a breath, and said, "Well, I did want to become a vampire. I guess I should feel honored that I am one of the rare cases where I won't have to go through a lot to become one. Do you think that everyone knows? I should tell everyone."

Carlisle smiled and said, "I am sure that Edward is filling them in as we speak now, he's really good about that. You should really rest though, til you do become. This is your last sleep so to speak."

Bella said, "Okay. I will, see you in a little while then."

Carlisle walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Before he could even get a word out, Alice was jumping up and very excitedly, "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. It was one of those cases that I told you about. I think that there have only been about twenty cases recorded." Carlisle said and then added, "One good thing is that she won't be in any pain during the change."

Edward stood up, "I can't believe this. She was bitten and I couldn't even stop it. I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted it to be Bella's decision on when she changed. I am glad that she won't be in pain, though. I'm going to check on her."

"Edward, let her be. She'll come see us when she's ready. She's sleeping now." Esme said warmly.

"Well, I'll just peek in." Edward said as he walked up the stairs.

Edward slowly walked into Bella's room and saw her peacefully sleeping. He watched her and knew that this was going to be the last time that she would sleep.

He left the room, and headed off to his room. He wanted to read about these cases that Carlisle had found.

Bella slept more peacefully than she had in years. She stretched back and looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that the time was 11:00 AM the following day. She sat up and felt wonderful. She went to stand up and looked in the mirror to see if any changes happened. She looked at the girl in the mirror and was amazed at who she saw. Her skin was now a perfect shade of paleness much like the Cullen's. She looked closely at her eyes and saw that they were bigger and a different color. They were a dark shade of amber. She went to the closet and put on an outfit and saw that it fit her better than it ever did. She smiled and thought, '_this is the best thing for me now. I am with a family that I love. A man that I love. And Renee and Charlie will be safe forever. I can't wait to see Edward.' _

She walked down the hallway slowly and knocked softly on Edward's door. She opened it and snuck in. Edward was sitting in his chair facing the window and didn't hear her come in. She glided over to him and leaned down and kissed him softly. He turned around and looked at Bella.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and her scent was so much stronger now. He hugged her and felt that her warm skin had now turned to cool such as his. "Bella, I was so worried about you."

"I told you, you didn't need to worry about me, my Edward." Bella said softly.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew now that he didn't have to worry about Bella anymore. He smiled and took her in his hands and said, "So, now that you are changed over, will you stay with me?"

"Edward, you know the answer to that. Of course, I will stay with you. Forever." Bella said as she leaned up and kissed him gently. They both realized that their passion was much stronger now and Bella was much stronger now. She took Edward and twirled him around and he said, "Okay, now, you can't be doing that. I know that you are stronger now, but don't pick me up again please," teased Edward.

Bella laughed and said, "Oh, really. Watch me." Bella started walking towards Edward and he looked at her and said, "Now you really don't want to play this game, do you. You know that I'm fast." Edward said laughing.

"Yeah, you may be fast, but, who knows. I might be faster." Bella said as she ran over to him quickly.

They continued to chase each other around the room and from downstairs Esme could hear them laughing. She smiled and was thrilled that Edward had found someone after so long.

She turned to Carlisle and smiled and said, "It's been too long since Edward's laughed like that. He is so happy. When do you think they'll get married?"

Carlisle said, "Soon. But, most likely after graduation. I think that Bella was pretty set on that."

To be continued….


End file.
